Dudley Dursley's Return to Magic World
by Mistah Mad Dog
Summary: Dudley Dursley thought he had left the magical world. He gets married and finds out he wasn't as out of it as he thought. As of 25 June I have started updating again!
1. Chapter 1

Dudley Dursley was just like everyone else, except for the fact as a child he had managed to grow a curly pig tail on his bum, see his aunt blow up like a balloon and float away, nearly had his soul sucked out, saw a bottle of alcohol appear out of thin air accompanied by glasses that continued to rap him and his parents on the head wanting to be drank, and finally forced out of the house he had lived in his hole life for his own protection.

You see, Dudley Dursley is a cousin to a very famous person, Harry Potter. While you may not know the name, there are plenty of people who revere Harry to a degree to have asked him to just touch them. Harry Potter is a Wizard, and a hero to boot. Harry came to live with Dudley and his parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, when Harry's parents were murdered by the hands, or should I say wand, of the most powerful Dark Wizard to date.

Though Dudley was completely non-magical, his life was inextricably tied to the magical community by way of his cousin. While Dudley always held a secret respect for Harry and the things he could do and what he had to face, Dudley's parents did not. They felt that Harry Potter was an abomination to humanity along with everything that was not normal. Normal being relative to non-magical people, also known as Muggles. In Vernon and Petunia Dursley's eyes, what happened is seen as a cruel twist of fate, while Dudley sees it as one of the best things to ever happen to him.

While Dudley's involvement with the magical world began as soon as Harry Potter was placed on his families door step, it took a break as soon as Dudley's family got word that it was safe to return to Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Winging, and that the threat to their lives was over. Many think that Dudley's story in the magical community was over and done with, which in fact, could not be more wrong.

Let us hear the story now of how Dudley Dursley is drawn back in to the world of magic.

By the time that Dudley was 25, he was pretty well off. He had turned into a fitness machine. As a kid he was pretty pudgy and unhealthy. He took up boxing and he became solid, but when he really kicked it into gear, he became a menace in the Heavyweight ring. He had moderate success as a professional boxer and made some decent money. With his winnings he started up a string of fitness gyms. It started with one gym, but it slowly grew into a franchise spread all over England. His life resumed its magical course on one fateful day when a woman walked into the gym he happened to be at, and she looked rather confused.

"Good day miss! My name is Dudley, and this is," he said sweeping an arm toward the gym floor, "the hard work of my blood, sweat and tears." The reason that Dudley himself had come to talk to this woman, instead of a customer service rep., was the fact that he found her stunning. She was shapely in the right spots, and had a gorgeous pair of blue eyes, complimented by pretty blond hair. "May I show you around?"

"Oh...hello there, yes...yes I'd quite like seeing this...facility. So you are the owner of this place?" She stared around at the machines as though she had never seen anything of the sort before, she flushed catching her slip, "and my name is Patricia" f. As Dudley was explaining how his franchise came to be, he laughed when she jumped at the loud grunt of a man lifting a heavyweight. "Goodness, that man is as strong as a troll!"

Dudley laughed, "That's Bruno over there, trained him meself I did. He's about as harmless as a little pup." He was very pleased with himself when Patricia looked him up and down amazement on her face, smiling to herself. "You have to have a certain amount of strength in order to keep the strong in check." He was really hamming it up now, and she was eating every bit of it up. "So Patricia are you interested in joining a gym round these parts?"

"Um, yes I am. I just moved into town for work and I was looking for a place to let off a little stress."

Dudley was completely going for it now, "Well how about I tell you about all the finer points of my facilities over some dinner?"

"Oh," she puzzled this over for a few moments, "Alright, I would quite like that."

That night Dudley Dursley and the lovely Patricia Harrison had dinner, and the conversation had little to do with a gym and its equipment. They began seeing each other on the regular, and before long they were in love. You may be asking now, 'How does this involve Dudley with the Wizarding world?' Well so you know, Patricia Harrison, is a Ministry of Magic employee! She was tasked with learning about Muggle fitness, and so happened to pick "Big D's Knockout." Ms. Harrison is of the Hufflepuff house, and is allergic to cats. Anyways, back to the story.

A few months after Patricia and Dudley met, he popped the question and she said yes.

"Hello Duddykins!" This was the typical answer he got whenever he phoned home, his mother always the one to answer. Dudley wondered if she carried a caller I.D. with her around the house. "Let me put you on speaker!"

"There's my boy! Tell me, how is the business coming?"

"Great Dad. I was calling because I have some good news."

"My boys opening up another chain! Chip off the ol' block aren't you son! Where is this one loc-"

"Thats not it dad," Dudley said cutting his father off, "and mum you need to sit down for this," Dudley waited a few moments, "go on mother sit down."

"Al-alright I'm sitting"

"I'm," pause for dramatic effect, "getting married!" An explosion of noises that were indecipherable at first came from the other side of phone.

"I can't believe my boy is getting married and we haven't met the broad yet Petunia!"

"OH DIDDYKINS! MY 'ICKLE DIDDYKINS IS GETTING MARRIED!" Dudley could hear her continuing on as Vernon wrestled the phone away from her.

"Petunia quiet down now, son, we are coming to London right now! We have to meet this girl and make sure she is right for you and-"

"Don't worry Dad she is on the straight and narrow! No funny stuff from Patricia!"

"So Patricia is her name is it, alright she sounds nice enough. We will see you soon."

"PATRICIA! WHAT A BEAUTI--" Dudley couldn't hear the rest of what his mother was saying as the phone was hung up.

As Dudley's parents met Patricia, they could not be more delighted! As far as they could tell, she was every sense of the word 'normal' that they liked, and so she was perfect for their son. The wedding passed and so did the honeymoon. The next part of our story takes us to 9 months after their honeymoon ended.

Dudley walked out into the waiting room, feeling rather out of place in a surgeons gown and cap with gloves but that didn't matter now. He walked out and took in the group that had gathered there for the birth of his baby. Some of Patricia's family made it, looking perfectly like Muggles, and the Dursleys had made it out too, including the aunt that at one time floated away.

He beamed at his family, "I HAVE A SON!" Cheers went all around. "His name is Sanford Bo Dursley! And he's got my right hand dad, already popped me one!"

Dudley and Patricia Dursley had merrily added one more to their family. Dudley became a father at 28, a great age to become a father. Everything was normal for them, but one night when Sanford was 4 years old, Dudley got the first clue that the world he thought had left him alone for good was still around.

"Hey Sanford, why don't you help daddy with dinner and fill up this pot with water." Sanford was more than happy to help his father as he was picked up and turned the water on to fill the pot.

"Hold it tight so we can put it on the stove now," Sanford held the pot with both hands and there was a cracking noise, "WHAT THE HELL?!" There upon the stove sat the pot of water they had just filled up, but now it was a pot full of solid ice. Vapor was rising from it, the sudden temperature change had cracked the pot. The pot split in two and the ice fell onto the floor sliding around. "Sanford did you," before he finished his question Sanford touched the pot shaped block of ice, it returned to water and started to evaporate rapidly. "Sanford you have funny busine— no-- magic!" Meanwhile the pudgy little four year old laughed gleefully. "Lets not—mention this to you your mother shall we."

So it continued, every once in a while Dudley would be witness to an unexplainable act that Sanford no doubt had a role in. Dudley convinced himself that his son had the magical power because his aunt Lily Potter had been a witch, he was still completely unaware of Patricia's history. As Sanford's 11th birthday was rolling in Dudley decided it was time to have...a talk.

"Commere son, I need to tell you some things."

"Er dad, is this the birds and the bees talk?" At this Dudley choked on the coffee he had been drinking, spilling it down the front of himself.

"No, no its not! You won't get that for a few more years. This is about something else, something a little different. You see son you are a wiz--"

"Mums home." Sanford cut him off

"Right well we will just have to save this talk for another time then. 'Ello Honey!" Patricia walked into the kitchen where they were having their talk, looking rather exhausted. "Long day at the office?"

"You have no idea," she stopped to kiss Sanford on the head, and give Dudley one on the lips.

"Gross! Don't be snogging in front of me!" Sanford panted out of the room, tired from the short burst of exertion to get away from the kissing parents.

"You know, I reckon its about time for me to start training the boy, he is getting too big!"

"Whatever you say dear, I'm getting in the shower."

Dudley sat at the kitchen table as his son played a video game, explosions echoing in the game room, and his wife was upstairs getting in the shower. He was thinking about how he was going to break it to his wife that things were not as they seemed. He feared her reaction at learning that their son could do things out of the norm, and that she would react the same way Dudley's parents would. He thought it would be best to do it as she got out of the shower and was relaxed. As he walked into their bedroom, he decided to hang up his wife's work clothes so that she would have something less to do. As he picked up her suit jacket a stick fell out of the sleeve. Looking down Dudley froze, the stick looked eerily similar to one that Harry had all those years ago, a wand. "Wait a minute," he said to himself as he picked it up and walked into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain making Patricia jump.

"Oh! Dudley you gave me a fright. Are you getting in then? Wash my back will you."

"Dear, what is this." Dudley held up the wand between his fingers, and her eyes widened briefly.

"That is--- a letter opener honey, so are you getting in or not, the floor is getting wet."

"Strange, it looks almost exactly like something that my cousin had when we were kids before he moved away." Realization hit him suddenly and Patricia froze. "Its no letter opener! Those have edges! No, this is a wand innit!"

Patricia was still frozen, if Dudley was a little bit quicker in the head he could have heard her mind racing to find what to say. "Ya its a wand," she said resuming washing herself, " I picked it up at a trick shop for Sanford, figured it would get him away from those damn video games."

"This isn't some trick wand, this is too much like the one that my cousin had! You are a witch aren't you!"

"Dudley honestly I don't know where you are getting these dreadful idea--"

He didn't let her finish, "Did you go to that Pigpimple school too, like my cousin?" She finally stopped completely and face Dudley.

"Ho—How d'you know about Hogwarts?"

"Hello! Have you not heard what I've been saying? My cousin, Harry Potter, was a Wizard! He lived with me when we were kids!"

"HARRY POTTER! YOU ARE HARRY POTTER'S COUSIN?"

"Er—yeah, thats what I just said innit? So you know about Sanford then?"

"Yes, I've known for years. Harry Potter! I can't believe it, THE Harry Potter!"

"What you mean you've known for years? Why didn't you tell me!? And aren't you blowing that bit about Harry a little out of proportion?"

Patricia finally turned the shower water off when she stepped out and realized that there was a good size puddle on the bathroom floor.

"Dudley you don't understand! Harry Potter is a hero! He is probably the most famous wizard ever! He killed the most powerful dark wizard that history has ever known! To call him famous is putting it lightly! Wait a minute, how long have YOU known about Sanford and WHEN were you going to tell me?!"

"I was coming up to tell you now as those letters will start coming soon I reckon, and I've known for years too. Blimey I didn't know Harry was all that!"

A yell from downstairs interrupted their confusing three conversations that were going on at the same time.

"MUM! I just got the letter!" Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs and his voice was on the other side of the door. "Did you hear me? I got my letter!"

"Just wait a bit San, and I'll come take a look," Patricia responded. "I was too afraid to tell you that I was a witch! I was scared you would leave me because I wasn't 'normal'," she used her fingers to make quotation marks, "as your parents say."

"I think its amazing! I was always jealous of Harry! He got to do all these neat things and got to skip math! Now I find out the love of my life is a witch, and my son is a wizard! Amazing!" They stood there smiling at each other for a few brief moments and then they were kissing passionately. Dudley pulled back and held up her wand with a twinkle in his eye. Patricia grabbed the wand and siphoned the water from the floor and then got back in the shower before Dudley threw open the bathroom door and yelled, "Commere you little wizard! I'm going to make you grow a pigtail! Piggly Wiggly!" Sanford yelled tossing the letter in the air and ran from the room as Dudley chased him laughing.

At the top of the letter there was an elegant design that read, HOGWARTS- SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY.

The next day Petunia and Vernon Dursley sat on a couch in the living room of Dudley's London flat. They had gotten a call telling them to come into town as Dudley had news to break to them. Sanford was on the couch with them talking about recent happenings and how popular he was in school. When Patricia and Dudley walked in and sat on another couch next to the one already occupied, Sanford moved and sat between his parents.

Dudley began, " Mum, Dad, I found out some pretty amazing news yesterday and I couldn't wait to tell you."

Vernon smiled and cut his son off, "You are having a another baby aren't you my boy! There isn't enough Dursley charm in England yet! Keep the grandchildren coming." Petunia laughed at her husbands insight, though it was wrong.

"Not quite father, you see I found out that Patricia here is a—a--"

"I'm a witch," she filled in.

This time Petunia spoke, " Nonsense dear! You are a wonderful, kind person, what makes you think you are a witch?" To this Patricia pulled out her wand and gave it a wave. A bottle of brandy and two glasses appeared in front of the grandparents and started to pour itself into them. Vernon let out a yell and Petunia squeaked covering her mouth with her hand.

Dudley watched as his father turned a familiar shade of purple indicating his anger was rising. "That no good nephew of mine send you did he?! No doubt to capitalize on my son's good prosperity! Well we won't fall for these shenanigans, not at all. That dirty man, so greedy to send a spy to steal from the family that put him up for all those years!" When Dudley was the one that yelled for quiet, Vernon looked absolutely perplexed.

"So you know Vernon, Harry Potter is a hero! He does not need anything from you and your family! I met Dudley out of coincidence and fell in love out of my own volition! I am no spy!" Patricia was fuming, and Vernon kept glancing down at her wand in her hand, wary to prod her any further.

"I suppose another part of your news is that you have drawn up divorce papers then, can't say I blame you, I would do the same if I found out I was married to one of their lot."

Now Dudley was turning a shade of red, "Oi Dad! Shut it!" All the color drained out of Vernon, he had never been spoken to that way by Dudley before. "There isn't going to be a divorce, we couldn't be happier. What I wanted to tell you was, Sanford here," He slapped his son on the shoulder, "is a wizard too."

No one said anything for a few moments, Vernon tried but he stumbled on every word and couldn't stream anything coherent together. He finally managed to say something that sounded like "your fault" as he looked at Patricia but Petunia cut him off, " Vernon that is enough out of you! Our son is happy! And since he is happy, I am happy! You should be the same!" At these words Vernon deflated even more. "Sanford dear, I am happy for you and I love all the same, that goes for you too Patricia. My sister was a wonderful person, and the only reason I ever spoke ill of her was because I was utterly jealous! I wanted so badly to be special." She started to cry, and Vernon put his plump hand on hers.

"Petunia, you are a strong woman. Well then, if a Dursley is going to this Cowsore school then he is going to be the best! It won't be long before you take over the school Sanford!"

"Grandpa, its called Hogwarts!"

"Yes, yes thats what I said." After this the night continued on amicably as they didn't touch on the subject again, not because it was taboo, but because it was no longer a problem and accepted completely.

For the next few months Dudley put Sanford on a strict diet and made him start exercising. "You can't kick arse if you're outta shape!"

The day finally came for the family to go school shopping. Dudley stood in the magical door way to Diagon Alley gazing at the wonders with his son. People dressed in long robes of all colors were walking to and fro. Animals in cages hung in shop windows. Up the street he saw what looked like fireworks popping, changing color and shape as it flew around like a bird. He then realized that it was a small bird that was flying around when it finally popped and showered the people in the streets with red sparks. In the sky where the bird had been was "WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES" written in red sparkling light. "Amazing," Dudley and Sanford said at the same time.

"Oi! Scuzeme, could you move to the side."

"Ronald be nice, this is obviously their first time here!"

"Well they are standing right in the door Hermione! They could be standing there forever if I didn't say anything."

Dudley didn't even care that someone had been rude, he was still in too much awe. He followed Patricia around as she led the way to all the different stores as Sanford got his supplies. Again Dudley found him self standing in the middle of the walkway obstructing traffic as he watched people flying on brooms trying them out.

"Pardon me," He nudged forward from the force of what felt like a push. "I sai' pardon me," he looked this time and saw a huge hand with a huge finger poking him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw the giant of a man, carrying a pink umbrella. Dudley literally screamed and ran inside the building Patricia and Sanford had just gone in to get a cloak. He watched from behind a rack as the giant walked away shaking his head.

When they finally got to the book store, he walked around as his son was getting the things he needed with his mother. He was amazed as all the pictures in the books moved and was almost like a television show. His breath stopped as he came to a book and familiar green eyes looked up at him. The title was "The Wizard of Light: Harry Potter." Dudley looked at the cover as Harry Waved up at him and Dudley waved back. He quickly felt foolish for waving at a book and looked around to see if anyone had seen him. He skimmed through the book mainly looking at the moving pictures. He stopped each time he saw something particularly amazing. Harry flying around a dragon with his broom as it breathed fire at him, stabbing a giant snake in the head with a sword, blowing away dozens of what looked like flying grim reapers with a silver stag, he shivered at the memory of the last time he had seen that stag. The page that kept his attention the longest was the picture of a man with red eyes, slitted like a snakes. His bone structure like that of a snakes, sneering up at the reader. The caption under it read, "Lord Voldemort." On the next page was another picture of the man, this time Harry was in it too, they were circling each other when finally jets of light shot from each wand and the snake man fell dead. Dudley suddenly felt very teary eyed. He had given his cousin such a hard time when he had lived through so much. He truly was a hero.

Dudley took the book back to Patricia and Sanford and put it in the basket they were carrying around. "Look here Sanford," Dudley tapped the book to show him where to look, " This is my cousin, Harry Potter."

"He has a book written about him!?"

"Yeah he's a hero, be brave like him OK."

"No, I'll be brave like my dad." Sanford smiled up at him and Dudley picked him up in a big hug.

The rest of the day was more cheery as they continued to shop, picking Sanford out a beautiful owl. Dudley was so envious he bought himself one too. They arrived at what Patricia called Gringots and inside were short little men. A statue with Harry riding a dragon was in the middle of the floor, a boy and a girl were with him too.

Patricia saw him gawking at the statue, " That actually happened you know."

"What did?"

"Harry riding a dragon. It was in this building as a matter of fact. He and his two friends who you bumped into earlier used a dragon to escape from here when they were being chased."

"Amazing."

"It's in the book, the picture is even better."

"What a wonderful place this is."

"What the bank?"

"No, magic world." At this Patricia laughed, and gave him a kiss.

Their final stop was the wand shop. This shop was the least amazing, it was cramped and looked like a shoe store. Shelves upon shelves were packed in the building, thousands of boxes on all the shelves. An old man with silver eyes walked up, wispy hair sticking up in all directions. "Ah hello Patricia! It has been a long, long time. Dragon heart string, with oak. 9 inches, good solid wand."

"Amazing memory as always Olivander."

"Ah and here we have a young budding talent. What is your name?"

"Sanford."

"Well young Sanford, which is your wand arm."

"Wand arm? I favor my right if that is what you mean."

"You don't only favor your right, you have a right hook like a bomb."

Olivander look confused at the mention of hooks and bombs and muttered something like, "Muggles" under his breath. "Right then, hold it out." Sanford listened and nearly jumped as a tape measure flew out of nowhere and started measuring. Dudley watched as the old man hummed a tune to himself and rushed around the store as he took boxes of the shelves, blowing dust off them. Dudley was lost as the man tried wand after wand with Sanford, reciting different kinds of wood and things like 'unicorn hair.' Dudley picked up a wand that the old man had set down and started waving it around making sounds with his mouth, "pew! pew! whoosh!" . Dudley jumped out of his seat when finally a wand shot out a spiral of blue sparks.

"Perfect! Good, powerful wand for charms!"

They spent time walking around Diagon Alley for fun taking in the sights. They visited the magical toy shop, WWW. Dudley and Sanford running around in glee looking at all the different magical joke items. Sanford walked out of there with a large sack full of items. Dudley shook hands with a short, stocky, red haired man with one ear. The red haired man said he was the owner, and called Dudley and his son preferred customers after the large amount of stuff they just bought.

The next day they came to Kings Cross Station. Dudley remembered his first time here with Harry, and how they had to look for a station that couldn't exist. But his mind now was more open and took it that it was very possible that there was a platform 9 ¾. Dudley stood there with a now slim and trim Sanford with his cart full of school items and an owl. They were standing there between platform nine and ten, Patricia telling them what to do. "You will have to go through with me Dudley, you wouldn't be able to go through alone. So stay here and I will go through with Sanford first and come back for you."

"I'll be right here." Dudley smiled nervously, obviously not looking forward trying to walk through what looked like a solid wall. Thats exactly what Patricia and Sanford did, ran right through a solid wall and disappeared. Dudley stood there and watched two young boys run through laughing and bumping their carts into each other. One turned around and he had the same shockingly green eyes as Harry.

"James you cheater! See you on the other side Lily!"

"Albus wait!"

"Can't, got to find Rose!" The young boy named Albus disappeared from view. Dudley looked at the young girl next to him. Looking at the wall with derision, obviously not looking forward to going through just like he was. Dudley's heart started to hammer, standing there right next to the girl was Harry Potter. Next to him was a pretty red haired woman, holding hands with Harry.

Harry leaned down and kissed the girl on top of her head and said "Come on Lily, we'll go through with you."

Dudley couldn't say anything, after all these years, he couldn't find the words. He finally managed, "Hiya Harry."

Harry turned, smiled and waved, obviously used to random people greeting him. So that was it, that would be their reunion. All the things that Dudley wanted to say, and all that they exchanged was a smile and a wave. "Common Dudley, don't be a chicken," he said to himself. Dudley walked after them, they disappeared through the wall, he had completely forgotten he wouldn't be able to get through. Patricia appeared at the perfect time, just as Dudley was almost to the wall. He grabbed her and marched right through. On the other side a bright scarlet steam engine waited, as children clambered on and off the train. Dudley stopped and looked around spotting Harry with the other two people from the dragon riding statue. He moved the crowd pushing people out of the way. "Harry," he yelled, "Harry!" He was waving now. Harry spotted him and look confused.

"Great, another crazy fan." The red haired man said.

Just as Dudley got through the crowd, his foot caught on a cart and he stumbled forward, tackling Harry on accident. He was trying to get up when something clinched around his ankle and hoisted him into the air, he hung upside down. He had a dozen or more wands pointing at him. Harry stood and then Dudley was eye to eye with him. "Hiya Harry."

Harry just stared at him, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. He looked around, probably to make sure he was where he thought he was. "Dud—Dudley? Is that you Big D?"

"Er—yeah its me."

"Put him down, he's harmless." Dudley dropped down almost on his head and bounced up quickly. "Dudley, what the hell are you doing here? How the bloody hell did you GET here?"

Dudley was about to answer when Patricia's calls came from the crowd. "Dudley! Dudley," she came to his side brushing him off, "are you OK?" Sanford was right on her heels. "Oh! Mr. Potter, excuse me."

"Er right, Dudley you haven't answered my question."

"Well Harry," Dudley reached around Patricia and pulled Sanford in front of him, "I came to drop off my son."

Harry looked between them, eyes flicking back and forth many times. When he finally stopped, he started laughing. "Ha—hahaha--are you serious! After all of that when we were kids, this happens."

The red haired guy butt in then. "Harry is this the git who's family you lived with?"

"Yeah its him, Dudley Dursley." The irony of the situation obvious in his smirk.

"Harry," Dudley stopped, trying to think of the right words, " there are a lot of things that I want to say to you."

"Before you do, your son needs to get on the train, its about to leave," Patricia told him.

A brown bushy haired woman came over, pulled Patricia and Sanford aside, "You can ride with my son Hugo," she pulled another short stocky red haired kid from somewhere and pushed them on the train with Sanford and his cart. "Patricia how are you? How are things at the ministry for you?" The rest of the conversation couldn't be heard as they moved away.

"Harry I have...realized that all those years I was in the wrong. You really went through a lot, annnnd I want to apologize."

"Don't worry about it Big D," Harry responded smiling.

"No I am going to worry about it. I did the best I could to make your life hell when you were at the house. I thought you were a freak, because I was jealous you could do things I couldn't. I know now I didn't have any true idea about how much more you could do than what I thought you could. And I didn't have any idea about all the stuff you had gone through, only to come home to me and my parents. If I hadn't of been such a git, mind controlled by my parents, we could have been friends--I mean like a family should be . I want to make up for that now."

Harry looked taken aback. He just stared at Dudley, contemplating him. "Dudley, did you get smarter? That was really eloquent for how I remember you." Harry smiled and slapped Dudley on the arm.

"Shutup," Dudley returned the slap by punching harry in the shoulder, smiling. "So, d'you forgive me."

"We will work at it Big D."

"Thats good enough I think, so how about you and your wife come over and have dinner at my place?"

"I have to ask Ginny first."

"I know how that goes," Dudley replied and they shared a laugh.

"I'm curious though," Harry was smirking, " How did my aunt and uncle take the news about your son and wife?"

" I just found out meself about Patricia, and I knew about Sanford since he was 'round four. Turned a pot of water to ice then made it melt quick, it didn't matter to me any. I thought it was cool. Mother was fine with it from the beginning, father I had a problem with. Told him off a couple times when he insisted to ignore it and make him go to a 'normal' school as he put it and to divorce her."

"Dudley...you just won some points."

"Thanks. Dad can be a real wanker sometimes."

"Try all the time."

So there is the story of how Dudley Dursley was drawn back into the world of magic. A magnificent tale of a family reuniting. Dudley and Harry improved their relationship to what that of cousins should be, and they included each other in every holiday celebration and get together. Dudley sent a copy of Harry's biography, a magical copy, to his parents and made sure they read it. Vernon said that Harry accomplished everything by how they raised him toughly, and Petunia actually reconciled with Harry. Sanford was put into Gryffindor, and became good friends with Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter. Alas, it was a happy ending.

* * *

Hey guys! This was just one of a couple ideas that came to me one night. For now it is a one shot, but in the other idea I had, the world will be changed with this story so expect to see the last name of Dursley again!


	2. Chapter 2

**When I wrote the first part of this story, I intended for it to be a one shot. Flash forward a long while and this story pops in my head out of the blue. So...without further stalling. Lets see just how Dudley is about to get his own magical adventure! **

* * *

The town of Hogsmeade was bustling as groups of students wandered around from shop to shop. Christmas was upon the town of Hogsmeade and the street shops were decorated for the festivities. Red and gold birds flew over the streets with streamers trailing behind them. Snowmen moved along the roads with advertisements. It was a joyous time as laughter filled the air. However, one particular trio is the one that we are following today. The trio of Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, and Sanford Bo Dursley. In their years spent at Hogwarts together, they had grown to be the best of friends. They went everywhere, and did everything together. It was the middle of their 3rd year at Hogwarts and they were discussing their plans for the summer.

"My dad's saying that he reckons I'm old enough now to start training in boxing," Sanford said looking at the clouds sipping on his butterbeer, "I just don't know how to tell him I'm not interested in it."

Lily was playing with a fireball that was floating in the middle of their table. Its heat kept them warm even thought it was the middle of winter. "You have to tell him don't you San? Wouldn't you rather he knew, or are you going to just suffer through it and be miserable all summer?"

"I just don't get why your dad thinks you would wanna do something like that when you can just do magic to defend yourself, not much use punching a bloke," Hugo made a lazy attempt at a jab, "when you can just stun him." He flicked his wand arm about when suddenly a snow ball hit him in the back of the head. "OI!" He shot up and acted like he was about to chase a group of first years who ran off laughing. A couple of cute third year girls walked by giggling at him. He sat back down as his face was turning red. They heard a store owner yelling as two snowmen in enchanted wagons started jousting in front of his shop. A group of seventh years laughing at him.

The three were so entrenched in talking about their summer plans and watching the jousting snowmen that they didn't see the group of men staring at them from in between two buildings across the street. "There is the Potter brat." The man was skinny and had a face that was pointed like a rodent's. He had a slight build and long greasy hair.

"I sees them too," said a man who's eyes looked in different directions, he was pointing in the completely wrong direction. He was tall and bulky, looked like a small troll rather than a human.

"Quit pointing you idiot, you are going to draw attention."

"I don't like it when you call me an idiot!"

"Both of you shut up right now." At the command the two men who had to started to argue stopped and shrunk a little. This wizard was obviously in charge. While he looked plain, his presence was anything but. "Master wants the Potter girl, the Weasley isn't important. I don't even care who the other one is. We have to move quickly, so we don't draw attention, keep the girl alive," The two other men frowned like they had just had their fun ruined, "I don't care what happens to the boys." The men smiled once more.

"I think we should head back soon," Lily said after downing the last of her mug, " we need to write those essays."

"Dammit Lily, I was trying to forget about those." Hugo chugged what was left of his butterbeer, " Ill be right back, gotta use the lou." He punctuated his sentence with a loud belch.

"Attractive, cousin."

"Always."

Sanford laughed at the exchange thinking about trying to fit some spell practice in tonight. They got up and moved to the back of the pub waiting at a path that was a shortcut back towards Hogwarts.

Sanford and Lily didn't see the three men that moved around the corner, quickly walking towards them.

"Tonight do you want to practice some of the spells we learned in Defense?" Sanford was moving his arm practicing as he asked.

"That sounds like fun, I want to surprise Hugo next time we have a little duel," Lily said rubbing her hands together, a scheming light in her eyes.

Sanford was just about to respond when he heard the crunch of snow. He glanced at the men and then did a double take. They were looking directly at them, well two of them were anyway, the third man's eyes were facing different directions. The man in front pulled out his wand, and the other two followed. Spells shot out of their wands, two heading straight for them, the third cracked a tree no where near the targets. Lily and Sanford had no time to react to the attack. Lily took the brunt of one spell, the other flew just over Sanford's ear. The second volley Sanford had managed to pull his wand out.

"Protego!" the spells hit and the shield broke apart.

"Well, well, the little one can do something it seems."

"Who are y-," his question cut off as he reached trying to catch his wand that flew out of his hand, the lead man catching it from the air, launched a spell. Sanford was petrified and couldn't move a muscle. He fell face first into the snow, the coldness of it burning his skin. He heard the door open, and Hugo's voice getting cut off, followed by the crunching of snow. He could only hear the snickers of one of the men. They were cut off when someone in the distance yelled at them.

"Dammit! Grab them all!"

"The boys too?"

"Somone's comin'..."

"Whats goin on out there?" came from inside the pub.

"Grab them and lets go!"

Sanford couldn't tell who was saying the words but it was obvious one of them was in charge of the others. Sanford felt an arm wrap around him and lift him off the ground. The way he was being carried had him and Lily face to face, she had tears running from her frightened eyes. 'Help me Dad', was all he could think as he felt a sudden lurch. He was being squeezed through a tube, the pressure becoming greater and greater with each moment. He felt like he was just about to pop when the sensation left just as quickly as it came, and he could breath once again. Sanford felt his own tears on his face, 'Dad...please.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize if there is bad grammar and spelling. Most of my writing gets done at the end of long days when I'm dead tired.**

* * *

Light splashed into the room as two grand doors were thrown open and two men dragged another in. They tossed him into a solitary chair, pointed their wands at him, lashing his harms so tightly to the chair they wouldn't move at all.

"Check him again for weapons," a voice said from outside the room. A man moved around and thoroughly searched the prisoner, making sure that there was nothing hidden.

"Hes clean sir."

"Very well," a shuffling of footsteps were heard and the lights turned on. A small man entered the room and took a spot at the head of some high tables that partially encircled the chair in the middle . " The rest of them shall be arriving at any moment, I want you to call two more Aurors here immediately. I don't trust this monster no matter how many times he has been checked." The short man stared down from his perch at the prisoner, his squat face looking like a toads. One of the men moved to the wall and touched his wand to a small square, a small shot of light ran up the wall and vanished into ceiling. The squat man pinched the bridge of his nose, "So...it has finally happened."

More and more people started to show up and take seats among the high tables.

"This is impossible," and , " The reports cannot be true," were exchanged more than once.

It didn't take long for all of the seats to be full. The man in the middle's head was hung forward, shadowing his features. Wizard's and witches were talking amongst themselves, pointing and glaring.

A loud pop from a wand quieted everyone down and they turned to look at the frog faced man sitting in the highest chair. He took a deep breath and touched his wand to his throat. His voice became amplified by magic.

"You all have heard the rumors for why you are gathered here. I will tell you now, they are undoubtedly true."

Someone interrupted, "So the children have been kidnapped! What are we doing to rescue them?!"

"The children are safe and being cared for," he said while waving dismissively. He sighed, having to steel himself once again for what he was about to say. " There is no precedence for this. Our ancestors always feared that it was possible, and as such, took measures to separate us from the muggles. But now, the most atrocious act ever committed in the history of magic has occurred!" Wizards and witches around the room looked at each other unsure of what was coming, "... a _muggle_ ... has finally stolen a witch's magic!" The man laced his words with as much venom he could.

Gasps were heard around the room.

"That is impossible! Muggles can not wield magic! That is the very fact that makes them muggles!" The man had stood so fast his spectacles slipped on his face.

Anymore outcries were silenced by the frog man. "Enough! Test him, show them the results!"

An auror walked from his post along the wall, brandishing a sliver dagger. He cut the bound man's arm and gathered blood in a clear glass goblet. The auror handed it to the wizard that had shouted. The wizard fixed his glasses and drew his wand, muttering as he traced his wand across the blood.

The lights dimmed. A faint glow was coming from the cup, the blood was radiant in the darkness. Green flecks of light started rising from it.

The old wizard let out a cry and dropped the cup to the ground. As it shattered, the blood splattered and lit up the floor in an eerie light.

The room erupted in outcry

"SILENCE!" Everything was quiet and dark save for the blood. "We have convened to figure out how this _monster_ has done such a thing." The lights came back on and the light from the blood was no longer visible. "Right, let us begin." All eyes turned to the man in the middle. " Dudley Dursley, you are being charged with stealing magic from a witch. How do you plead?"

The room was silent. "Mister Dursley you will answer me when I ask a question. If you continue to refuse, we have methods that will _make_ you talk ... now, how do you plead?"

Dudley Dursley raised his head. Tears streaked down a dirt smeared face as he looked right at the wizard who addressed him.

The words were slow, like he had to struggle to pull them out. "I killed her...I killed Patricia."

* * *

**This is all I have written so far. In the next few months I'm not going to have time to write much, well...at all really. I will try to release another story before I have to leave this for a time.**


End file.
